Lost and Found
by babydykecate
Summary: Femslash. 13/Cam. 13/Cuddy. 13/Amber-lookalike. After the events of Wilson's Heart, 13 seeks comfort from Cameron. 13 tries to kiss Cam, and is rejected.


**Prompt:** 13/Cameron, the truth will set you free, 13/Cuddy, panties for oxoniensis's porn battle

**Disclaimers:** I do not own House, M.D. or its characters. No profit made, no infringement intended.

* * *

It started with the red words, HUNTINGTON'S: POS, and a girl who held her as she trembled in the hospital bathroom. A girl named Cameron, who she tried to kiss, intoxicated by her lethal combination of angst and desire. Cameron turned away, and Thirteen realized she was making a fool of herself. So she ran from the comfort of the Cameron's arms.

--

She ended up in a bar, the downing one drink after another. It's not long before she ends up in the bed of a girl who looks enough like Amber. Thirteen pushes the girl until she's fighting with her. The girl pins Thirteen's hands above her head, winning the argument.

Just like Thirteen imagined it might have been like with Amber. The girl stakes her claim, blonde hair brushing against Thirteen's stomach as her tongue swirls in circles around Thirteen's clit. As Thirteen comes, she mouths "Fuck you Amber" into the girl's hair.

She wanted Amber to yell at her. She wanted Amber to tell her that she wasn't the one who just died, so she didn't get to be all self-pitying. But this girl wasn't Amber. So Thirteen closes her eyes and fucks the girl.

--

She wakes up with a hangover. She likes it, because it feels like a punishment. She really wants to drink again, but she can't at work. So she fucks Cuddy instead.

Thirteen could tell that Cuddy always wanted her. Her eyes always lingered a moment too long on Thirteen. So Thirteen used it to her advantage. She walked into Cuddy's office, shutting and locking the door. Cuddy looks worried, and asks her if anything's wrong.

Thirteen silences her with a hard kiss, straddling Cuddy's lap. Her hands snake up Cuddy's thigh and under her skirt. Cuddy looks in shock for a second, then she kisses Thirteen back. Thirteen slips her hand into Cuddy's panties. Her fingers brush against Cuddy's clit, and Cuddy gasps. Thirteen enters Cuddy, two fingers thrusting inside her.

Thirteen's high on the danger of fucking her boss's boss, at work no less. Thirteen thrusts her fingers harder inside Cuddy, pushing her over the edge. She pulls her fingers out of Cuddy and gets off her lap. She leaves the office quickly. There's nothing she could say.

--

As she exits the office, she passes Cameron in the hall. Cameron starts to say something to her, but Thirteen doesn't listen. She turns, and walks quickly into the nearest bathroom, locking herself in a stall.

"Thirteen?" Cameron's voice calls out. Fuck. She followed her here.

Thirteen stays silent.

"Thirteen, what the hell is going on?" Cameron asks, worried and frustrated.

"I'm sorry I tried to kiss you, Cameron. It was stupid. Don't worry, I've found plenty of other women to fill your place," Thirteen replies angrily.

At that Cameron shoves the stall door open. Her eyes are flashing with anger.

"You ran Thirteen. You never gave me a chance to explain," Cameron says, her voice hard.

"What's to explain? You aren't attracted to me. No problem. Like I said, I found others…" Thirteen replies, the hurt in her voice carefully hidden.

"I am attracted to you, Thirteen," Cameron says with sigh.

"What?" Thirteen asks in surprise.

"I wanted to kiss you. I did. I couldn't though. I was with Chase, and I couldn't cheat on him. He deserved better than that," Cameron says. She softly adds, "I thought you deserved better that just a torrid affair, too…"

Thirteen really only heard one word of that. "Was with Chase?" She asks, hope creeping into her voice.

"I broke up with him last night. There were a lot of things that I'd been ignoring. I don't know… I guess I just didn't miss him enough when I wasn't with him, you know?" She replies. "I just… I needed more. I needed someone I had to be with, not someone who had to beg me every Tuesday to be with him…"

"And you want me?" Thirteen asks raising her eyebrow. "You realize I'm still stubborn and secretive, and you know… dying?" Thirteen asks with slight smile.

"Yes, I still want you," Cameron says with a smile, pulling her into her arms.

"Cam… um, you should know, I sleep with a few people trying to get over you… and well, one of them was Cuddy…" Thirteen admits to Cameron nervously.

"I still want you," Cameron reassures her, "But you are so on your own if she's all awkward and pouty."

Thirteen smiles, "Okay."

She pulls Cameron in for a kiss, and it feels just right. Thirteen thinks about the truth they both tried to avoid… their attraction to each other, the way it never felt right with Chase for Cameron, that Thirteen was dying… but when the truth came out, it didn't destroy them. It set them free.


End file.
